Los lazos de la sangre
by sole2704
Summary: Podemos renegar de nuestra familia, pero nunca podremos romper los lazos que nos unen a ella..dejen reviews


Hola a todas yo siempre e pensado que nadie es toalmente maol ni totalmente bueno solamente que a veces nos gana el lado oscuro que cada uno lleva dentro, esta historia se la dedico a los hermanos Leegan y por su puesto a los mios que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ellos. espero que les agrade y me lo hagan saber las leo pronto soledad.**

* * *

**

**LOS LAZOS DE LA SANGRE **

Era de madrugada en aquella estación de florida a pesa de estar a mitad de una hermosa primavera su alma sentía un frió terrible desde hacia algunos meses esa sensación de angustia lo atacaba de vez en cuando, un joven con una triste mirada de ojos cafés profundo esperaba el arribo del tren proveniente de Chicago, algo grave debería de estar pasando para que su padre regresara de improviso a florida, mientras el esperaba prácticamente solo en aquella estación del tren a su mente se empezaron a agolpar los recuerdos

Toc, toc,

Pase

Joven le ha llegado este telegrama urgente de Chicago

¡He! Gracias stuart puedes retirarte

Con permiso señor Neel

Urgente comenzar a preparar todo para nuestro regreso definitivo a Chicago, recogerme en estación arribo a las 4:00 AM.

Sr. Leegan

Neel palideció como su padre pretendía hacerlo regresar a aquella ciudad que le traía tan dolorosos recuerdos, si bien era cierto que había llegado olvidar, la terrible humillación que había sufrido al ser rechazado por Candy, aun no podía olvidar su amor por ella, o al menos eso creía el, que hacer, como dejar su apacible vida en su hermosa villa a las orillas del mar, habían pasado tres años desde la fiesta de presentación del tío abuelo y su triste descubrimiento, nunca podría estar cerca de Candy, por mas esfuerzos que hiciera lo único que les quedaba a los Leegan era poner tierra de por medio así que su madre para darle un poco de consuelo a su pobre alma atormentada decidió, que quizás los cambios de aires los ayudarían a salir de tan penosa situación en la que habían caído , todo por seguirle la corriente a su querida hija, esta vez nada pudieron hacer y no les quedo mas que recluirse en florida, si bien el arribo de ellos a esa ciudad los hizo ser el centro de atención de la sociedad a Neel todo le comenzó a parecer banal y superficial haciéndolo darse cuenta poco a poco como su vida, estaba siendo desperdiciada en fiestas y cosas superficiales, el joven Leegan comenzó por ir a la universidad, a participar en los negocios que los Andrew tenían en esas zonas, del Neel egoísta y caprichoso casi no quedaba nada, al año de su estancia en florida su madre decido que era suficiente de su auto exilio de la sociedad de Chicago, si quería conseguir matrimonios dignos de los Andrew deberían retornar y demostrar que los viejos rencores estaban olvidados, a todos les pareció una excelente idea el regresar excepto a Neel, y con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió quedarse a vivir solo en florida, Elisa por su puesto puso el grito en el cielo al igual que su madre, ya que para esta era la primera vez que se iba a separar de su adorado hermano, es cierto que le encantaba manipularlo para que el terminara haciendo todo lo que ella quería pero también era cierto que era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, no entendía por que quedarse el solo si bien florida y su sociedad no eran nada despreciable, como la sociedad de Chicago en donde ellos eran prácticamente el pilar de la sociedad no había para nada punto de comparación.

Neel no puedes hacerme esto, prácticamente chilló Eliza, como pretendes que regresemos solas, que dirá todo el mundo, pensaran que la hospiciana nos venció.

No me importa lo que piense la gente he dicho que no pienso volver, después de todo aquí me encuentro muy bien Eliza, madre comprenderás que para mi lo mejor es que permanezca aquí ustedes pueden venir a verme las veces que quieran por que no tengo la mas mínima intención de volver al menos en mucho tiempo y esa es mi ultima palabra.

Neel salio de la habitación dejando a una Sara y Eliza totalmente sorprendidas por la actitud de su querido Neel.

Madre no permitirás que se quede aquí solo verdad.

Por supuesto que no el tendrá que volver con nosotros

Por supuesto que no había interrumpido el Sr. leegan, Sara el a tomado su decisión y yo lo apoyo a si que decidan volvemos a Chicago sin Neel o nos quedamos para siempre aquí.

Para ambas fue como un balde de agua fría, el les ponía un ultimátum.

Querido no es para tanto si Neel quiere quedarse puede hacerlo es solo que lo vamos a extrañar demasiado no es así querida.

Así es madre después de todo yo solo pensaba en lo mejor para el, y en lo mucho que lo voy a extrañar.

Entonces esta decidido partiremos a Chicago en dos semanas, hablo el señor Leegan.

Mientras un Neel debatía en su recamara si era lo mejor que darse a huir de todo lo que le recordara su amor no correspondido, tirandose boca abajo sobre su enorme cama suspiraba para si mismo, cuando se oyó el fuerte azoton de la puerta, volteando a ver quien había sido se topo con una mirada que el ya conocía bastante bien Elisa que quieres

Como que quiero, escúchame bien Neel no permitiré que seamos el hazme reír de todo el mundo al volver si ti

Acaso crees que me importa señorita egoísta, que no entiendes que el estar cerca de ella me lastima,

No me importa si en verdad la amares estarías dispuesto a regresar y obligarla a casarse contigo.

Y me puedes decir como si ella no me ama, además cuenta con el apoyo del tío William.

Tonto el tío ahora se encuentra en África bien podrías aprovechar la situación, y no dejarle otra alternativa a la hospiciana había dicho Elisa con esa mirada que a cualquiera le daría un miedo terrible.

Gracias, pero no, prefiero quedarme aquí.

Bien como quieras querido pero escúchame bien si te quedas te olvidas que soy tu hermana.

Como quieras querida.

¡Entupido! Como te atreves, pero será como tú quieras de ahora en adelante, tú y yo ya no somos hermanos

Ya te dije que como quieras

Eliza salio echa una furia de la recamara de su exhermano, dejando a un Neel totalmente confundido, después de todo el pensaba que no le duraría mucho su enojo, que equivocado estaba, durante los días que siguieron a la partida de los Leegan de florida, Eliza no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

La Sra. y el Sr. se despedían de Neel en la estación de trenes querido estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres había dicho Sara, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por su puesto que si Madre, dándolo un beso y un abrazo el cual parecía eterno, padre prométeme que cuidaras bien de Eliza y la harás comprender que es lo mejor para mi.

Así lo haré hijo dándole también un fuerte abrazo después de todo pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la familia volviera a estar junta

Bueno es hora de que partan, los echare de menos, escríbanme seguido.

Así lo aremos hijo y cuídate mucho.

Vamos querida

El Sr. ayudo a la señora Leegan a subir al tren dejando a un melancólico Neel observando la partida del tren desde la plataforma, intentado evitar que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos diciendo para si mismo hasta pronto querida hermana, espero que algún día me comprendas.

Lo que Neel no sabia es que desde el tren una llorosa Eliza veía desaparecer la figura de su querido hermano.

Pero el orgullo a veces es un mal consejero, ya que desde la ultima vez que hablaron pasaron tres largos años en los que ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer, ya que Neel al no recibir, contestaciones a las misivas que le enviaba a su hermana decidió que debía seguir su vida solo en florida, y Eliza al ver que su hermano no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por retornar a Chicago había decidido ignorar por completo sus cartas devolviéndolas todas sin siquiera abrirlas, pero a pesar de todo ambos sabían que pasaba con la vida de cada uno, Neel había terminado la universidad y se dedicaba con gran éxito a los negocios, y estaba asta pensando en comenzar a independizarse, ya que si bien en florida, el ferrocarril, tenia realmente poco de haber sido establecido, en cada una de las ciudades, a Neel esto le felicitaba los proyectos que tenia en mente ya que los inversionistas comenzaban a mostrar gran interés por el turismo y las plantaciones que ahí había, Neel sabia muy bien que en ese estado haría su propia fortuna sin necesidad de seguir en los negocios de la familia, mientras tanto Eliza había retornado a su antigua vida, se dedicaba a ser el centro de atención de cada una de las fiestas, y pronto consiguió estar comprometida con el heredero al ducado de Kiev, el joven Dimitri Vladimirovna, el cual debido al estallido de la primera guerra mundial sus padres habían decidido mandarlo a estudiar a Harvard, y con la el estallido de la revolución en Rusia y la desaparición de prácticamente toda la familia real no había tenido mas opción que quedarse definitivamente a vivir en los Estados Unidos, así fue que estando el de vacaciones en Chicago en una de tantas fiestas a las que tendría que asistir concidio con cierta pelirroja, de la cual quedo prendado prácticamente, es cierto que la chica podía llegar hacer demasiado superficial para su gusto, pero le encantaba el carácter tan fuerte del cual era dueña si bien a la joven Leegan podías encantarle y ser aceptado en su pequeño circulo de amistades o bien podrías ganarte su desprecio el cual no se molestaba en disimular para nada con comentarios sarcásticos o fuera de lugar ya que ella sabia lo que el apellido Leegan llegaba a pesar, tanto en la sociedad como en los negocios, al único que siempre evitaba en cuanta fiesta se encontraba era al tío William y a su odiosa pupila, por su puesto a los ojos de ella, de ay en fuera su vida era casi perfecta, pero las cosas nunca suelen ser lo que uno espera, el circulo de la vida se estaba moviendo y pronto dio un giro de 360 grados para esta honorable familia.

El silbato del tren volvió a Neel de sus recuerdos, pronto este arribo a la estación descendiendo de el los pocos pasajeros que habían decidió llegar a tan peculiar hora, pronto entre el tumulto de gente buscando maletas logro divisar la figura de un hombre, el cual le parecía mayor como si no hubieran pasado tan solo tres años desde la ultima vez quesee vieron.

Padre me da gusto volver a verlo, dándole un fuerte abrazo el cual era correspondido, por parte de su padre

A mi también hijo respondió el Sr. Leegan, con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Ha ocurrido algo

Te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Neel asintió en silencio ayudando a su padre con el equipaje, todo el camino a la villa fue hecho en total silencio al llegar a la villa el mayordomo los esperaba ayudando a subir el equipaje del señor a su habitación dejándolos solos en el hall de la casa.

Hijo tomare un baño y te veré en la biblioteca.

Esta bien padre.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno a Neel desde que vio a su padre subir por las enormes escaleras de mármol, con pasos pesados se dirigió a esperarlo en la biblioteca de algo estaba seguro le dijera lo que le dijera, de ninguna manera pensaba regresar a Chicago, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, que no noto cuando la puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo por la sorpresa.

Perdón por espantarte.

No te preocupes padre es solo que me encontraba distraído, y bien padre cual es el asunto que te ha hecho venir tan precipitadamente.

Veo que has madurado hijo, ya no te gusta andar con rodeos, pues bien vayamos al grano, creo que es hora de que vuelvas a Chicago con tu familia, ya que……

Creo que ha hecho su viaje en vano no pienso retornar a esa ciudad había interrumpido Neel a su ya cansado padre.

Lo siento Neel no me as entendido, tu familia te necesita, para ser precisos Eliza te necesita.

Padre lo que Eliza quiere y necesita hace tiempo que no me importa volvió a interrumpir Neel cada vez mas exaltado, con que argumento pretendían que el olvidara que a Eliza no le había valido un comino su dolor, hablo Neel a punto de salir echo una furia de la habitación.

Neel espera, Eliza esta muriendo fueron las ultimas palabras del Sr. Antes de que su voz se quebrara por el intenso nudo que sentía en la garganta que no le permitía ya ni siquiera respirar con tranquilidad.

Las intempestivas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Neel, no dejándolo reaccionar parecía que de repente lo hubieran clavado en el piso y hubieran agregado una tonelada a cada uno de sus hombros, lentamente se giro y pudo notar las lagrimas que brotaban libremente por los ojos de su querido padre.

Padre que cosa has dicho al fin pudieron salir de su garganta las palabras.

Lo que has oído, ese es el motivo de mi llegada, como comprenderás no podría darte la noticia de otra forma.

Pero que es lo que tiene se apresuro a preguntar Neel.

Hace unos meses le detectaron un tumor en el cerebro, y no tiene cura se apresuro a responder el Sr. Antes de que Neel hiciera la pregunta.

Pero algo se podrá hacer.

Lo siento hijo, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, tan solo rodearla de los seres que ella mas ama por eso vine por ti.

Padre si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, hace tiempo estaría con ella.

Lo se pero ella no quería que nadie se enterara, ni si quiera tu no quería que volvieras a verla solo por lastima.

Lastima como puedo sentir lastima por ella, acaso no nos une la misma sangre, padre volveré contigo de inmediato a Chicago.

Hijo seria conveniente que dejáramos arreglado todo ya que quizás en mucho tiempo no puedas volver a hacerte cargo de los negocios de aquí, William esta de acuerdo que asignemos a alguien para que se haga cargo, George llegara en el tren de la noche para comenzar con los preparativos.

Padre partiremos en cuanto arregle unas cosas.

Pero Neel tenemos muchas cosas por hacer aquí antes de poder marcharnos a Chicago.

Lo se padre pero yo ya había hecho algunos arreglos desde que recibí tu telegrama, deje encargado de todo a mi amigo Matt Spencer después de todo el y yo hemos trabajado juntos desde hace algún tiempo y el sabe a la perfección el funcionamiento de cada una de los negocios con las que cuenta las empresas Andrew, y aunque el no se hiciera cargo mi hermana me necesita no lo crees así.

Así que ya tenías todo listo para que alguien ocupara tu lugar hijo pero ¿por que? Le espeto el Sr. Leegan a un sorprendido Neel.

Padre la razón es simple si pensabas obligarme de cualquier forma a volver, ya no me haría cargo de nada que tu viera que ver con la familia, además desde hace algún tiempo tengo planeado comenzar a independizarme y solo pensaba adelantar un poco los planes.

Dejare todo arreglado para que Matt reciba a George y lo ponga al tanto del funcionamiento de las empresas, el decidirá quien es el apropiado para ocupar mi lugar, tomaremos el tren de la tarde será mejor que descanses stuart te avisara para cuando sea tiempo de partir.

Esta bien hijo, tomare una siesta nos vemos al rato y dando media vuelta el Sr. Leegan se dirigió a la salida con rumbo a su habitación.

Mientras en la biblioteca Neel se dejaba caer de rodillas soltando el llanto que había reprimido durante toda la platica sostenida con su progenitor.

Basta se dijo así mismo no es tiempo de que pierda la compostura ella me necesita, mas que nunca, y comenzó hacer algunas llamadas.

Toc, toc, toc,

Pase

Sr. el joven Neel lo espera abajo, tan solo eso piensa llevar,

Así es stuar, a propósito nunca te he dado las gracias por mantenernos al tanto tan detalladamente de la vida de nuestro hijo.

Sr. No tiene por que darlas para eso estoy yo aquí, para servir a esta familia como siempre.

Quizás pero sin ti tan solo estaríamos enterados de lo poco que el nos asía saber en sus breves cartas.

Sr. Sabe que para mi el servir en esta familia es todo un honor y mas el haberme confiado el cuidado de su hijo.

Lo se stuar pero reconozco muy a mi pesar que mi adorada familia no es nada fácil de manejar sobre todo mis hijos, comentaba el Sr. Leegan rumbo al hall de la casa en el cual un ansioso Neel lo esperaba con un acompañante.

Stuart suba las maletas al coche enseguida vamos, Stuart tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Padre te presento a Matt Spencer, Matt el es mi padre, ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos diciendo cada uno el gusto que les daba conocerse.

Sr. leegan es una lastima que nos encontremos en circunstancias tan adversa, en verdad espero que los problemas se solucionen pronto.

Neel no le dio tiempo de responder a su padre, así lo esperamos todos no es así padre el Sr. Leegan tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Bien Matt te agradezco que te hagas cargo de todo.

No tienes que agradecer nada para eso son los amigos no es así.

Gracias, padre es hora de partir, Matt será mejor que no nos acompañes a la estación, no me gustan las despedidas.

Si eses es tu deseo así se hará Neel, Sr. un gusto conocerlo y buen viaje.

Igualmente Matt y espero verte en otras circunstancias.

Yo también lo espero, nos vemos pronto Neel.

Y dándose un fuerte apretón de manos se despidieron del joven Matt, Neel no sabia lo que esperaba encontrar en Chicago su corazón pronto comenzó a latir a mil por hora en cuanto el automóvil de la familia comenzó a partir rumbo a la estación,

Padre he reservado dos compartimentos privado para que cada uno pueda descansar le había dicho Neel a su padre justo cuando comenzaron a abordar el tren.

Hijo creo que es lo mejor ambos necesitamos descansar después de todo el trayecto será bastante largo y lo que nos espera a llegar a Chicago será demasiado pesado.

Lo se, por eso creo que antes de llegar debemos conversar, necesito saber como están las cosas en Chicago padre.

Entiendo hijo que es lo que quieres saber.

Bueno, Neel titubeo un poco quería saber de su hermana pero también quería saber de ella,

Padre me gustaría hablar de todos, pero sobre todo de……. Can ..dy, a Neel le costo trabajo pronunciar el ultimo nombre, pero que, diablos pensaba necesito saber si aun me duele.

Bien hijo por quien quieres comenzar.

Por su puesto que por Eliza, cuéntame lo de su enfermedad padre.

Muy bien hijo veras hace como seis meses comenzó con dolores de cabeza, olvidando cosas o simplemente se confundía de donde estaba o confundía su realidad.

Pero padre acaso nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Hijo ya conoces a Elisa siempre a sido demasiado…….

Soberbia se atrevió a interrumpir Neel.

Lo que iba a decir hijo es orgullosa.

Lo siento padre, pero sígueme contando, prometo no interrumpirte

Pues como te decía supo disimular muy bien sus síntomas, pero una noche en que la familia estaba reunida de repente tubo una de esas crisis que te he comentado actuaba totalmente, fuera de control al principio no le dimos mucha importancia pero conforme la velada fue avanzando su estado se fue alterando cada vez mas, llego a confundir a Albert con Anthony y fue cuando perdió la conciencia, tardo un día completo en volver en si y para cuando lo hizo no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado entonces fue como comenzamos a llevarla con los especialistas, después de toda clase de exámenes que te puedas imaginar el neurólogo nos informo de su estado.

Y que fue exactamente lo que les dijo el neurólogo padre, se aventuro a preguntar un cada vez más angustiado Neel.

Que le habían detectado un tumor en el cerebro, y por la zona en la que se encontraba alojado era imposible algún tipo de tratamiento.

¡Pero!..¡Como es posible!... padre a caso de verdad ya no queda ninguna esperanza había dicho un angustiado Neel.

Lo siento hijo, lo único que se puede hacer es evitarle cualquier clase de dolor a tu hermana y que este con sus seres queridos hijo, por eso es que vine a buscarte.

Pero padre creo que a Eliza no le haga muy bien verme, después de todo las cosas entre los dos hace mucho que no están bien, es mas me atrevería a pensar que ella preferiría…….. no verme mas, estas ultimas palabras le dolieron en el alma a Neel por que si bien es cierto que cuando ella le devolvió cada una de las cartas que el le enviaba argumentando sus motivos para permanecer en la florida, sin si quiera abrirlas también es cierto que la entendía muy bien después de todo dejarla enfrentar sola a la terrible manada de lobos hambrientos de chismes, que era esa adorada pero temida sociedad, en la cual no importa el poder que tengas quizás enfrente de ti te respeten y bajen la cabeza pero, de ahí a que olviden tan fácilmente eso era otra cosa pero para suerte de Eliza ella sabia muy bien como manipular a esa gente, como infundir, respeto y un terrible miedo después de todo el apellidó Leegan era casi igual de poderoso que el Andrew.

Hijo no digas eso el Sr. Leegan había interrumpido, después de su ultima crisis Eliza me pidió que te buscara, ella al igual que tu pensó que tu no irías si ella te lo pedía.

Padre creo que tanto ella como yo hemos sido unos tontos jamás debimos distanciarnos tanto, es solo que el solo pensar en Chicago me lastimaba, fui demasiado egoísta por que tan solo pensé en mi y ahora perdí dos años de la vida de mi hermana por orgullo mal entendido.

Hijo lo menos que necesitas es ahora culparte, no lo crees.

Tienes razón y bien padre que a pasado con los demás miembros de la familia.

Bueno hijo sabes que Archí pronto va a ser padre esta sumamente feliz con el acontecimiento próximo al igual que todos después de todo una alegría entre tanta tristeza a veces ayuda sobre todo a la tía abuela la noticia le ha avivado los ánimos .

Tienes razón me alegra que Anne y el se han felices y que la abuela no este tan triste por lo de Eliza.

Hijo ella no sabe que Eliza esta muriendo,

Pero como padre, entonces quien esta enterado que Eliza esta enferma.

Tan solo tu madre, por su puesto William, Candy y yo, tu hermana no quiere que nadie mas se entere ni si quiera Dimitri lo ama demasiado y no quiere hacerlo sufrir, pobre acaba de perder a casi toda su familia y ahora esto.

La sola mención del nombre Candy removió en el una multitud de sentimientos en Neel que hacia mucho no sentía, su mente comenzó a trabajar como abordar el tema sin ser tan obvio después de todo aunque la persona que estaba frente a el era su padre ya no se podía dar el lujo de salir lastimado en su orgullo, ya que para la familia a pesar de que sabían de los sentimientos de Neel asía cierta chica pecosa trataban de disimular que estos era inexistentes a si que Neel continuo con la platica tratando de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible, después el tendría tiempo suficiente para desahogar sus sentimientos en su compartimiento sin nadie mas que el mismo como único testigo.

Entiendo, pero y el tío y Candy que ha sido de su vida al fin había preguntado ahora a afrontar la respuesta fue lo que pensó Neel en ese momento.

Bueno titubeo por un momento su padre, hijo veras cuando nosotros volvimos a Chicago Candy tenia una semana de a ver partido rumbo a África a acompañar a William, ellos estuvieron viajando por algún tiempo cuando volvieron William comenzó a cortejar a Candy esta ultima frase había echo eco en los oídos del pobre Neel, al pobre se le fue chueco el trago de te que en esos momentos se llevaba a la boca asiéndolo caer en un pequeño acceso de tos.

Hijo te encuentras bien

Si padre solo fue un pequeño accidente, por favor sígueme contando.

Estas seguro que estas bien hijo, Neel tan solo asintió con la cabeza animándolo a continuar con su relato.

Pues como te decía Candy y William después de algún tiempo de cortejarse al fin decidieron comprometerse.

Pero yo no he escuchado nada del compromiso se aventuro a preguntar Neel.

Lo se y eso se debe que el compromiso se anunciaría en el cumpleaños de William dentro de un mes, tan solo la familia esta enterada de esto.

Entiendo, que a dicho mama y Eliza al respecto.

Pues como comprenderás ahora lo menos que le interesa a tu madre y Eliza es lo que William y Candy hagan con sus vidas creo que tienen cosas más importantes que atender en estos momentos.

Me alegra que Eliza, ya no le importe lo que haga Candy.

Así es y parte del cambio de actitud ha sido gracias a la influencia de Dimitri, están realmente enamorados.

Padre será mejor que descansemos después de todo el trayecto será largo y cansado.

Creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será continuar con la platica en otro momento, que descanses hijo.

Igualmente padre le dijo Neel a su padre, retirándose a su compartimiento, al estar en su compartimiento lo único que pudo hacer el pobre Neel, fue dejarse caer en su asiento y dedicarse a mirar durante mucho tiempo hacia la nada, dentro de su mente un sin fin de recuerdos de su niñez desfilaron por su memoria, ya no sabia que era lo que mas le dolía en el corazón, ya no sabia que sentía lo único que quería era huir, si tan solo se pudiera escapar, que fuera otro el que tuviera que llevar esta carga este dolor que no le permitía respirar …..

_Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway _

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray._

_Try not to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no-one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here._

_So I'd pray,_

_I could break away._

_(Coro:)_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean,_

_Get onboard a fast train,_

_Travel on a jetplane,_

_Faraway, and break away._

_(Coro)_

_Buildings with a 100 floors,_

_Swinging aroundrevolving doors,_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me._

_But I gotta keep moving on moving on,_

_Fly away, break away._

_Break away, break away_

_Kelly Clarkson - (Escapar)_

_Crecer en una pequeña ciudad_

_Y cuando la lluvia cae_

_Solo miro afuera de mi ventana _

_Soñando en lo que podría ser_

_Y que terminara en un final feliz,_

_Rogaría._

_Intento no alcanzar hacia fuera_

_Pero cuando intente hablar _

_Sentí que nadie me podía escuchar_

_Queriendo pertenecer aquí_

_Pero siento que algo esta mal aquí_

_Rogaría tanto_

_Podría escapar_

_(Coro:)_

_Extenderé mis alas aprenderé como volar,_

_Haré lo que sea hasta tocar el cielo_

_Voy a pedir un deseo, a tomar una oportunidad;_

_Tomar un cambio, y romperme lejos;_

_Fuera de la oscuridad y dentro de la luz del sol,_

_Pero no olvidare a todos los que amo_

_Voy a tomar un riesgo, un cambio,_

_Hacer un cambio y escapar._

_Quiero sentir la brisa tibia_

_Dormir bajo una palmera_

_Sentir el movimiento del mar_

_Ir a bordo de un tren rápido,_

_Viajar en un aeroplano,_

_Lejano y escapar._

_(Coro)_

_Edificios con 100 pisos,_

_Caminando en puertas giratorias_

_No se donde me agarrarán _

_Pero voy a seguir moviéndome, moviéndome,_

_Volar lejos, escapar._

_(Coro)_

_Escapar, escapar..._

* * *

En cinco minutos damas y caballeros llegaremos a la estación de Chicago, el camino hacia esa ciudad había sido largo y extremadamente agotador para Neel y su padre, es cierto que cuando llevamos cargando penas el andar por la vida se hace demasiado difícil de soporta y este era el caso de Neel leegan al descender a la plataforma sus ojos se toparon con dos pares de ojos unos tan verdes como unas esmeraldas y los otros tan azules como el cielo.

Candy exclamo un asombrado Neel, Tornándose el ambiente un poco tenso de entre todas las cosas que por su mente vagaron durante el camino a Chicago no era esa situación en la que se encontraba una de ellas.

Hola respondió la rubia como estuvo su viaje.

Algo cansado pero sin contratiempos respondió el Sr. Leegan, William que bueno es verte de nuevo, a pasado algo durante mi ausencia.

No todo a estado tranquilo, Neel que bueno que as regresado, nos da gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo.

Me alegra volver a casa, dijo finalmente el heredero de los Leegan, por cierto felicidades por su compromiso en verdad me alegro por ustedes.

Candy ponía una cara de asombro mientras un pequeño rubor teñia sus mejillas,- así que las noticias vuelan.

Ojala solo hubiera noticias buenas pero no siempre es así, será mejor que partamos a casa me urge ver como se encuentra Eliza.

Todos asistieron en silencio y comenzaron el trayecto asía Lakewood ya que Eliza últimamente se sentía cada vez mas cansada y había decidido retornar a la antigua mansión familiar, durante el trayecto hablaron de la vida que llevaba Neel en florida y los negocios sintiéndose cada vez mas orgulloso el Sr. Leegan de ver que su hijo había madurado no solo personalmente si no que en los negocios tendría un gran éxito.

Tío William se que al principio será difícil pero Matt y yo hemos previsto que el turismo es un gran atrayente para el lugar además, no solo pensamos invertir en el turismo si no que también en plantaciones de tabaco.

Me parece una excelente opción y se que tendrás un gran éxito, lo que no me parece es que te separes por completo de la familia no te parece que el consorcio te daría mas estabilidad.

Lo se tío pero es algo que Matt y yo hemos hablado y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que si las cosas no salen como planeamos, los afectados tan solo seamos el y yo, cuando los negocios comiesen a tener unos cimientos firmes pensamos invitar a varios inversionistas, además no pienso dejar por completo mis obligaciones, después de todo es mi deber velar por lo que a mi padre y generaciones anteriores a el les toco levantar.

Me alegra que pienses a si hijo gracias, se que si algún día llegara a faltar tu sabrás tomar el lugar que por derecho te corresponde.

La platica siguió su curso hacia diferentes temas, haciendo sentir a Neel de verdad en casa, pensando para si mismo ojala hubiera vuelto antes de tan solo haberlo sabido, pues al parecer el corazón del joven Neel había sanado de ese amor no correspondido con ayuda de la distancia.

Al llegar a la perenne casa familiar Neel sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo dejándolo paralizado al descender del automóvil, aquella hermosa mansión cuantos secretos guardaba dentro de esos muros, cada uno de sus planes para fastidiar a cierta pecosa y a sus queridos primos, las risas y los juegos que junto a su pequeña hermana había compartido, ha toda una vida suspiro para sus adentros el joven Neel.

Neel te encuentras bien pregunto Candy.

Si solo recordaba, tantas cosas aquí fue la primera vez que te vi. lo recuerdas.

Claro como podría olvidar tan peculiar recibimiento. En medio de una sonrisa respondió Candy.

Sabes Candy, cuando supimos que ibas a venir Eliza estaba segura que todo mundo te terminaría queriendo mas que ella, estaba tan celosa de una niña sin padres, yo tan solo quería que no se sintiera triste con tu llegada por eso ese recibimiento, en verdad lo lamento Candy.

Candy escuchaba a Neel incrédula como alguien se podía sentir insegura de una completa extraña.

Neel yo tan solo quería tener una familia, una madre, un padre, hermanos jamás pensé que ustedes se sentirían intimidados conmigo, yo no se que decir.

Candy no te preocupes nunca fue tu culpa es solo que Eliza era la única niña en la familia se suponía que todo mundo debería quererla nada mas por eso, ahora eso ya no importa solo espero que algún día disculpes cada una de las acciones malas que hicimos en tu contra.

Neel creo que todo eso ya esta olvidado no es así Candy, afirmo un también asombrado Albert.

Así es, será mejor que entres tu madre y tu hermana los esperan nosotros debemos volver a Chicago vendré mañana con el doctor para su revisión, cuídate Neel y recuerda el pasado es el pasado siempre debemos mirar asía adelante.

Gracias Candy, tío cuídense mucho nos veremos pronto.

Así lo espero recuerda que la tía abuela no sabe nada para que cuando la veas no comentes nada.

Así lo haré.

Neel y su padre vieron como el automóvil desaparecía en el camino, pronto se dieron prisa para caminar hacia la casa, al entrar la Sra. Leegan se encontraba descendiendo por las escaleras volteando asía la entrada y topándose con unos ojos que le parecía una eternidad no a ver visto.

Hijo, que bueno que regresaste ella te ha estado llamando. La Sra. Leegan corrió a los brazos de su hijo.

Madre me alegra verte iré a verla, enseguida, pero su madre lo retuvo del brazo.

Hijo espera se acaba de quedar dormida. Y unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, yo lo siento es solo que la emoción de tenerte aquí de nuevo.

No te disculpes después de todo soy tu hijo no.

Por supuesto, querido perdona que te ignorara pero tener a toda mi familia reunida después de tanto tiempo me a renovado la fe, quizás aun ay esperanza de que tu hermana se recupere no lo creen.

Claro que si después de todo la esperanza es lo ultimo que nos queda, dijo un melancólico Neel.

Sara ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia.

Querido me temo que si Elisa le ha contado sobre su enfermedad a Dimitri, y el a desaparecido después de saberlo se veía realmente mal y yo no se que hacer.

Pero que fue lo que paso.

Pues que Eliza le devolvió su palabra de matrimonio y le pidió que no volviera mas que no quería ver en sus ojos reflejada lastima por ella, el le pidió adelantar la boda y ella se negó, le a prohibido volver a pisar alguna de las propiedades en donde ella se encuentre, amenazándolo incluso con adelantar lo inevitable, a el no le ha quedado mas que desaparecer y Eliza no quiere volver a oír ni mencionar su nombre que es lo que vamos a hacer.

Solamente nos queda acatar lo que ella a pedido, había dicho Neel a sus padres.

Madre, Padre se que esto es difícil de escuchar de mi pero ya es hora que dejes de llorar madre con razón Eliza no quiere que nadie mas sepa que esta enferma, que es lo que as hecho desde que te enteraste de que ella esta enferma, seguramente te la has pasado lloriqueando por los rincones, y presentándote ante Eliza con una sonrisa falsa, como si ella fuera tan entupida que no notaria tus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, por dios madre dale un poco de crédito a tu hija es cierto que puede llegar hacer caprichosa y tener un sin fin de defectos, pero por dios madre no insultes su inteligencia.

Hijo como te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre.

Padre siento que mis palabras te ofendan a ti y a ella, pero conozco a Eliza y se perfectamente que lo que menos quiere ella es vernos sufrir, además ella necesita ver nos fuertes que la hagamos tener esperanzas de un futuro que ella sabe jamás llegara, píenselo quizás estoy equivocado pero se que al menos eso yo lo querría para mi compermiso, madre me alegra estar de vuelta en casa.

A nosotros también nos alegra que estés de vuelta dijo una triste Sara.

Ambos vieron como Neel se dirigía asía la segunda planta, Neel tenia pensado dirigirse hacia su habitación pero una fuerza superior lo hizo dirigirse asía la recamara donde descansaba su pequeña hermana, y con el mayor de los cuidados giro el picaporte, caminando al interior de la recamara a pesar de la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, Neel reconoció que casi nada había cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, parecía como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer, hay seguían los muros de la habitación tapizados en un rosa pálido, su tocador con los dos cepillos finamente labrados en plata regalo de la madre de su padre, aquellos cepillos que debían ser heredados de abuela a nieta se encontraban con su ultima dueña, después de todo era una tradición que lo heredara la primer nieta, de aquella prestigiada familia, pero Eliza jamás tendría la dicha de hacer ese regalo a la extensión de su ser, ya que nunca seria madre, Neel suspiro dirigiéndose con sumo cuidado asía la cama finamente de corada con dosel y pudo ver la figura de su hermana, pudo ver que había cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que se vieron, pero también pudo notar la falta de color en sus labios, y la palidez mortuoria que se comenzaba a reflejar en su hermosa cara, con sumo cuidado acercó una silla a la orilla de la cama tomo asiento y se dedico a cuidar su sueño, parecía tan apacible como si nada de lo que ocurría con su vida interrumpiera sus ensoñaciones, poco a poco Neel fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Eliza comenzó a sentir que una calida mano hacia contacto con el dorso de su mano, así que lentamente abrió sus ojos como no queriendo despertar, pero sus ojos al habituarse a la poca luz de la habitación se dieron cuenta de quien era la figura recostada a la orilla de la cama y con la cual había echo contacto.

Neel, dijo una sorprendida Eliza prácticamente en un susurro, a pesar de que el se encontraba inclinado pudo darse cuenta de que del muchachito langiducho no quedaba prácticamente nada, eso lo evidenciaba unos anchos hombros que por ahora era lo único que podía ver además de su hermosa cabellera roja.

Has vuelto, por fin, fueron las palabras que llegaron a los oídos de un adormecido Neel.

Así es y espero quedarme para siempre respondió Neel con un hermosa sonrisa y tomando la delicada figura de su hermana entre sus brazos dándole pequeños besos en sus mejillas, el tiempo parecía querer detenerse en aquella habitación.

Me perdonas dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, no pudiendo evitar reír los dos,

Claro que te perdono si tú me perdonas querido,

Esta bien pero creo que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Pero como es eso, pregunto una sorprendida Eliza

Sabes si hubiera vuelto con ustedes hace tiempo que me habría dado cuenta que nunca sentí verdadero amor hacia Candy.

Estas seguro que no la amaste.

Claro me di cuenta, en cuanto llegamos que lo que sentía por ella solo era atracción física, además creo que si Candy no me hubiera rechazado hubiera terminado por olvidarla más fácilmente.

Entiendo, después de todo creo que lo que no podemos tener es lo que mas queremos no es así.

Así es, pero olvidemos esas cosas, lo único que lamento de todo esto es haberme distanciado contigo.

Yo también lo lamento, pero sabes por algo pasan las cosas no es así.

Supongo, ahora dime como te sientes.

Bien creo que ya me resigne a ser una bomba de tiempo.

No digas eso.

Es la verdad pero ya no me importa, quiero vivir mis últimos días felices tan solo con los seres que siempre me han demostrado que me aman a pesar de cómo soy.

Eliza no digas eso sabes los milagros ocurren.

Lo se, pero también se que abecés ni a la gente buena le ocurren, que te hace pensar que pueden ocurrirme a mi que lejos de ser un lechado de virtudes, tengo mas defectos que muchos.

Linda por eso se llaman milagros.

Neel prométeme que te quedaras para siempre conmigo.

Te lo prometo.

Sabes no quiero morir, fueron las ultimas palabras de Eliza antes de romper en llanto Neel la abrazo como si con su abraso pudiera alejar el dolor que inundaba el corazón de Eliza.

Tranquilízate linda te hace daño alterarte.

Lo se, dijo una Eliza un poco mas calmada, es solo que no es justo, sabes tenia tantos planes ahora ya nada de eso importa, ya no voy a llorar y no quiero que tu lo hagas Neel promételo pidió una suplicante Eliza.

Lo prometo creo que será mejor que descanses ya es tarde y no te hace bien desvelarte.

Esta bien pero quédate hasta que me duerma por favor, Neel solo asintió con su cabeza volviendo a tomar su lugar en la silla acariciando su sedosa cabellera hasta que finalmente ella volvió a conciliar el sueño.

Querida ya nunca mas te dejare sola, de ahora en adelante siempre podrás contar conmigo todo será como antes, no mejor que antes, con estos pensamientos Neel se retiraba a sus habitaciones a descansar de todas las impresiones recibidas desde hace algunos días.

_Cuando Sientas  
que nadie te ama,  
y que la vida  
te escupe la cara..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para luchar contra todos,  
para subir..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí..._

_Recuerda  
que detrás de las nubes  
hay un cielo claro  
cargado de luz;  
que siempre  
contarás conmigo  
que entre dos es más fácil  
cargar una cruz..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
siempre a mí..._

_Si un día maldices  
la hora en que naciste,  
o si tu amor  
se vuelve un imposible..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para luchar contra todos,  
para reír..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
siempre a mí..._

_Cuando temas  
a lo que te espera,  
cuando sientas  
que la muerte llega..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
que iré junto a ti..._

_Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí!_

_GLORIA TREVI  
Siempre a mi_

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el arribo de Neel a Lakewood, las noticias que el doctor había dado no eran para nada alentadoras, por el contrario les había dicho que el final cada vez estaba mas cerca a medida que sus crisis fueran en aumento. El doctor había dejado instrucciones del cuidado que deberían de tener respecto a los medicamentos.

No importa las veces que tengan que recurrir a las inyecciones para el dolor, lo que queremos es que la Srta. Este lo mas cómoda posible, no se preocupen las dosis aun no alcanzan un estado de peligrosidad al aplicárselas así que pueden hacerlo con confianza cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme, nos vemos pronto esas habían sido las palabras del doctor en su ultima visita.

Mientras Eliza a pesar de estar cada vez mas enferma, en su mirada se veía cierto brillo, Neel la había convencido de que lo mejor era recibir de nuevo a Dimitri puesto que el también estaba sufriendo, a lo que Eliza al principio se rehusó, pero termino dándole gusto a su hermano y poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo en aquella casa se comenzaron a oír de nuevo las risas que desde hacia mucho tiempo ya no existían, Eliza parecía que no estaba enferma, ya que parecía ser la misma niña de años atrás y las crisis le habían dado un pequeño descanso, esto la animaba ya que todo apuntaba a una recuperación milagrosa, pero acaso el cisne no nos ofrece su canto para anunciarnos su pronta partida, esto parecía estar pasando con la joven Srta. Leegan, una tarde en la que todos se encontraban reunidos en el jardín Eliza se encontraba de pie cuando de repente sintió como si mil agujas se clavaran de repente en su cabeza haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

Dimitri la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, mientras Neel daba ordenes de llamar al medico de inmediato.

Pero por que no ha recobrado el conocimiento dijo su madre después de aplicarle las sales.

No lo se madre tan solo nos queda esperar a ver que es lo que el doctor dice.

Tienes razón hijo es solo que nunca había tardado tanto en despertar.

El silencio que reinaba en esa casa era sepulcral, parecía anunciar que a esa familia lo peor a penas estaba por llegar, el silencio fue roto por el doctor al salir de la habitación.

Doctor, como se encuentra Eliza, pregunto un Dimitri por demás angustiado.

El doctor se aclaro su garganta, y respondió, me temo que el final esta cada vez mas cerca lo mas probable es que ya no despierte solo nos queda esperar.

Pero como es posible hablo una preocupada Sara, si ella estaba mejor, no puede ser cierto y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Lo siento Sra. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, ahora todo depende de la voluntad de dios y de su hija yo ya he hecho todo lo humanamente posible.

Doctor no cree que tal vez lo mejor seria que trasladaran a mi hija al hospital, quizás ahí tendría mas posibilidades de superar esta crisis, quizás aun se pueda hacer algo por ella doctor, pregunto una angustiada Sara.

De verdad lo lamento Sra. Pero aunque su hija fuera llevada al hospital ya no podríamos hacer nada por ella, pero si ustedes deciden que quieren trasladarla are los arreglos necesarios para que……. en eso fue interrumpido por la voz alterada de Neel

No Eliza no quería estar en el hospital fueron las palabras de Neel, ella quiere morir aquí madre y ahí que cumplir su voluntad, después de todo ella estará mas cómoda aquí con los seres que la aman, en la casa que la vio crecer, creo que ella estará mejor en un lugar que le trae calidos recuerdos a su alma que en un lugar, lúgubre y frió en donde se siente la tristeza desde el momento en que pones un pie, no, la llevaremos al hospital, si todavía tiene la oportunidad de vivir, el solo hecho de estar en el hospital la mataría de tristeza madre, compréndelo por favor, será lo mejor para ella no es así doctor.

Así es aquí tiene a la enfermera y yo estaré con ella, estará mucho mejor que en el hospital.

Esta bien fueron las palabras de Sara, será mejor que vaya con ella no me gustaría que estuviera sola.

Madre espera la enfermera y yo estaremos con ella, cualquier cambio yo les aviso, si.

Ante la mirada suplicante de Neel su madre no tuvo el valor de negárselo, esta bien hijo pero cualquier cosa avísanos inmediatamente.

Así lo haré.

Al entrar a la habitación vio como la enfermera le tomaba el pulso a Eliza.

Srta. Podría dejarme a solas con mi hermana cualquier cosa yo la llamo. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir.

Cualquier cosa estaré en el pasillo.

Gracias fueron las palabras de Neel, el se acerco a la orilla de la cama y se dispuso a velar la inconciencia de su hermana como en oras ocasiones, en verdad se le veía mal a Eliza no pudo reprimir unas lagrimas que hacia tiempo luchaban por escapar de sus melancólicos ojos, diciendo para si no creo poder soportar la vida sin ti querida, Neel tomo la mano de su hermana y sintió como ella intentaba estrujar su mano con la poca fuerza que aun tenia y vio como lentamente habría sus ojos tratando de enfocar su mirada..

Hola linda como dormiste fue la pregunta de Neel.

Por que esta todo oscuro, Neel no veo nada ayúdame por favor.

El escuchar aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Neel, no supo que responder, ha pesar de que lo intento parecía que sus voz había escapado para no volver jamás

Neel por que no me respondes pregunto Eliza que ya comenzaba a alterarse.

Al fin las palabras acudieron a su boca Eliza lo siento será mejor que valla por el doctor, tranquila por favor no tardo, Neel pidió a la enfermera que fuera rápidamente por el doctor, y regreso con Eliza, para tratar de calmarla.

Tranquila cariño todo va a estar bien ya lo veras, y así poco a poco Eliza recupero un poco de calma.

Neel sabes una cosa.

¿Qué cosa?

Se que ya no me queda mucho tiempo, ya no tengo miedo de morir.

Eliza no digas esas cosas por favor.

Déjame decirlas quizás después sea demasiado tarde.

Esta bien pero tranquilízate si

Lo haré, sabes fui tan afortunada, si tan solo no me hubiera dado cuenta tan tarde.

No digas eso aun ay tiempo.

Para mi ya no, pero no me importa tuve todo lo que quise, conocí lo que es el verdadero amor, siempre hice lo que quise, pero lo mas importante te tuve a ti como mi hermano.

Gracias por decirme estas cosas.

Solo digo la verdad, tu siempre estuviste conmigo, me alegra a ver nacido en esta familia que tengamos los mismos lazos de sangre, tuve una madre y un padre que siempre me complacieron y me demostraron su amor infinito a si mi, se que Anthony, al igual que Archí y Stear, me tuvieron aprecio, quizás me hubieran querido si no les hubiera hecho la vida miserable, pero después de todo no se puede tener todo en la vida, pero eso ya no importa, después de todo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en mi vida bueno o malo, si me arrepintiera seria como arrepentirme de a ver vivido y no ¡no quiero! Por que a pesar de todo fui feliz, el llanto acudió a Eliza y a Neel que lloraba en silencio para evitar mas pesar a la pobre alma de su hermana.

Neel prométeme algo.

Lo que quieras Eliza.

Vive cada día de tu vida por ambos, por que yo estaré siempre contigo.

Lo prometo, cada día de mi vida lo viviré intensamente como si fuera el último de los dos.

Gracias, por haber sido mi hermano.

Eliza gracias a ti también por ser mi hermana.

Desde la puerta de la entrada a la habitación una llorosa Sara había sido testigo de cada una de las palabras dichas por ambos y como sellaban su promesa con un abrazo, justo en ese momento el doctor se habría paso entre ella y la enfermera para llegar a donde Eliza se encontraba.

Doctor que bueno que llega Eliza no puede ver, de prisa tiene que revisarla.

Calma joven, aremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos, ahora déjennos solos con la paciente.

Esta bien.

Sara y Neel dejaron al Doctor para que revisara a Eliza, el Doctor pudo confirmar su diagnostico las horas de Eliza Leegan estaban contadas.

Al salir el doctor les comunico a todos que el final estaba próximo, señores me temo que ya no ay nada que hacer, la perdida de la vista es una de las señales que la enfermedad a llegado a su punto critico, lo único que queda es esperar, le hemos suministrado un calmante el cual le quitara el dolor pero la mantendrá conciente será mejor que este rodeada de los seres que la aman.

Gracias doctor, fueron las palabras de Sara antes de dirigirse al lado de su hija.

En la habitación de Eliza, ella se comenzó a rodear de los seres que la amaron y a los cuales ella amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Mama estas aquí.

Si mi amor todos estamos aquí, tú papa, Neel y Dimitri todos estamos contigo.

Mami, papi gracias por a ver sido los mejores padres del mundo.

Y a ti simplemente por haber sido nuestra hija.

Dimitri, Eliza comenzó a buscarlo no solo con las palabras si no con las manos.

Aquí estoy mi vida.

Por favor prométeme que vas a seguir con tu vida, que volverás a amar, que solo seré un hermoso recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y no fue promételo.

Te prometo que serás el más hermoso recuerdo, no de lo que pudo ser, si no de lo que fue siempre vivirás en mi corazón, hasta el último de mis días.

Gracias mi amor.

La respiración de Eliza comenzó a tornarse mucho mas agitada parecía que sus pulmones luchaban por vivir, su corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir, de repente una ultima exhalación se había escuchado en la habitación la vida de Eliza Leega había dejado de existir una calida noche de finales de primavera del año de 1917, su rostro reflejaba paz y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios, ella había muerto feliz.

Neel se acerco a la cama y deposito un beso en la frente a un calida de su hermana, y se dijo así mismo querida Eliza te prometo que a partir de hoy viviré por ambos y seré feliz cada día a pesar de lo difícil que pueda llegar a ser la vida, espero algún día poder volvernos a reunir, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir libremente por sus hermosos ojos cafés, después de haber sido reprimidas por mucho tiempo se acerco asía sus padres y los tres se abrasaron haciéndose una promesa en silencio jamás se volverían a separar por tanto tiempo.

Los funerales de Eliza leegan fueron la conmoción en Chicago nadie se esperaba esto, la tía abuela al igual que Archí y su esposa estaban realmente sorprendidos por la repentina muerte de Eliza y mas se sorprendieron por la terrible enfermedad que padeció durante los últimos meses, junto con Albert y Candy asistieron a los funerales de Eliza pensando que tal vez a Neel le molestaría, si bien ambos estaban enterados del cambio sufrido en Neel no estaban preparados para ese recibimiento.

Tía hablo Archí, lamento mucho la muerte de Eliza, si los incomodamos podemos retirarnos.

Pero Neel no permitió que su madre respondiera a Archí, no nos incomoda su presencia al contrario después de todo, quizás no nos une una amistad pero creo que los lasos de la sangre, que nos une son mucho mas fuertes que cualquier cosa Archí, espero que en el futuro no solo esos lazos existan entre nosotros si no también los de la amistad, se que es difícil confiar en mi quizás no creas que he cambiado, pero si antes había decidido un rumbo distinto en mi vida, ahora estoy convencido que es lo mejor le prometí, a ella que seria feliz, por ella y por mi .

Estas palabras no solo dejaron impresionados a Archí si no a todos los presentes.

Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros fueron las palabras de Candy.

A lo cual asintieron los demás presentes.

Será mejor que sigamos el servicio va ha comenzar.

Neel permaneció sujetando la mano de su madre, que se aferro con toda su fuerza a ella, parecía tener miedo de perderlo a el como a su querida hija.

La muerte de Eliza había traído recuerdos tristes a toda la familia, sobre todo a la Tía Abuela la mitad de sus nietos habían muerto tan jóvenes parecía que la vida no le permitiría, poder verlos casados y rodeados de niños, pero de repente volteo ha ver a Archí y a su joven esposa la cual estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación sin querer sonrió y pensó para si misma mientras quede vida aun ay esperanza después de todo.

Y así fue en la vida de cada uno de sus nietos, la fortuna fue generosa como queriendo compensar a cada uno por todas las desdichas sufridas en el pasado los colmo de bendiciones en cada uno de sus hogares, creo y en otros solo restauro amistades olvidadas, Neel cumplió la promesa hecha a su hermana vivió cada día como si fuera el ultimo, viajo por todo el mundo, se volvió un gran empresario, conoció lo que realmente era el amor y no un simple capricho de juventud, fue un amoroso padre y trato de no cometer los errores que sus padres cometieron con el, inculco en cada uno de sus hijos el peso y el valor que tiene los lazos queda llevar la misma sangre, su vida fue plena hasta el ultimo día de su vida, en el que al fin el y su querida hermana volvieron a estar juntos.

FIN


End file.
